


Speak

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has no problem speaking with things in his mouth. Sanji on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much pure trash. Spawned from a discussion about gags being pretty much useless on Zoro.

The first time they used the bit left Sanji mildly infuriated. He had slipped it between Zoro’s teeth and fastened it around the back of his head carefully. Zoro was laid out on the bed, his hands bound in front of him with rope and his cock hard against his stomach, and Sanji felt a shiver down the back of his neck to see the mix of lust and frustration that burned in Zoro’s eyes.

 

He was all ready to enjoy a drooling, muffled moaning swordsman until- “I don’t really think this is going to do what you want it to, stupid cook,” Zoro said clearly. The realization hit him suddenly. If Zoro could speak around a sword…

 

Days later when Sanji was done fuming and Zoro was done being smug about it, Zoro had stripped Sanji down and bound his legs carefully, calves tucked neatly under thighs. Sanji was an utter mess already, flustered and blushing, with pre-come dripping from his achingly hard erection.

 

Just feeling the swordsman’s rough hands wrapping the rope slowly around his legs made him crazy. He often insisted on having his hands bound over all else, hoping to keep them out of the way in the same way he did for fighting. But Zoro knew full well that having his legs tied up made him crazy in the best sort of ways, and feeling Sanji’s strong thighs tense to the cord was just as effective at making Zoro hard. A sense of full control over that which made Sanji most powerful was very alluring. Zoro knelt on the bed and pulled Sanji toward him to inspect his handiwork.

 

“Will you stop staring and fuck me already, Marimo?” Sanji spat, swatting away Zoro’s hands as he attempted to run them over the rope work.

 

Zoro raised an eyebrow and held Sanji down with one hand while he finished his inspection.

 

“Ugh, for god sakes…” Sanji scoffed, reaching for his dick. Zoro grabbed his hand quickly and pinned it down next to him on the bed.

 

“Leave it,” he growled, and Sanji sighed in defeat.

 

“Fine, if you insist,” he grumbled, and Zoro paused. “I just think that if you hurried the fuck up I wouldn’t have to…”

 

With a stroke of inspiration, Zoro left him momentarily to rifle through the side table.

 

“What are you doing? What are you looking for?” Sanji demanded, still keeping his hands in place more or less, but craning his neck to see.

 

Zoro found it eventually, thrown carelessly in the back of the drawer after their last attempt. He pulled out the bit and slipped it into Sanji’s mouth. When he made a small noise of protest, Zoro paused.

 

“Is this alright?” he asked, adjusting the strap around his head. Sanji nodded. “Are you comfortable?” he nodded again. “You remember our signal?” Sanji slapped the bed loudly a few times and Zoro nodded. Sanji shifted the bit around in his mouth a little, getting his lips accustomed to curving around the surface. He sighed, feeling thoroughly humiliated and still terribly horny, and Zoro chuckled under his breath at the noise.

 

Zoro returned to his position kneeling at the end of the bed and pushed Sanji’s legs gently up, leaving him on full display. He drank him in with his eyes, and Sanji moaned in protest.

 

“What’s that, cook?” he asked. He heard a small scoffing noise in response and smiled. There was no sense torturing the cook further. As enjoyable as it was, Zoro had to admit he was far too hard to keep this act up for long. He slicked up his fingers slipped them in slowly, one by one. Sanji moaned loudly, his eyes sliding closed with pleasure. It was more than satisfying for Zoro to hear the muffled sounds behind the cook’s bit than to hear him running his mouth all the time. He made a mental note to break the toy out more often.

 

Zoro scissored his fingers gently and glanced up to Sanji’s face. “Ready, cook?” he asked, and Sanji’s eyes met his. He could see the lust burning behind them as he nodded fervently, and noted with delight that there was drool dripping slowly down his chin.

 

Zoro shifted slightly and began pushing in slowly. Sanji was wonderfully tight, and Zoro could tell from his flushed face and the muffled moans how much he was enjoying the restraint. His breath hitched when he was all the way in and kept still for a moment for Sanji to adjust to the feeling before pulling out and pushing back in more harshly.

 

A little gasp escaped from Sanji, his teeth grasping the bit hard and his mouth watering with want. Zoro gripped his tied legs, finding a hand hold in the gaps between ropes as he set the pace. Rough and fast, Sanji moaned louder as Zoro pulled at the ties that bound him.

 

“You like that, cook?” Zoro asked, his voice gruff and full of want. Sanji moaned in response, feeling drool dribble down his chin.

 

Zoro slowed and then stopped, and Sanji squirmed and made muffled noises against the gag.

 

“You get to do the work now, cook,” Zoro said, pulling out slowly. He collapsed on the bed next to Sanji before pulling him roughly by the legs to straddle him. With a yelp, Sanji struggled to find his balance and fell forward, supporting himself with his hands on Zoro’s chest. Carefully, Zoro positioned his cock and Sanji eased on to it, moaning loudly. Sanji was surprised to hear a low rumble from Zoro’s chest. Never one for making noise, it was unusual to hear him unless he was coming. Sanji raised his eyebrows and swiveled his hips, and Zoro let out another small moan.

 

Forgetting his situation entirely, Sanji attempted to speak. What he hoped was “Is that good, Marimo?” ended up a nonsensical slur of noise against the bit pressed firmly in his mouth. Zoro smiled up at him “It’s really not that hard you know,” he quipped. Sanji rolled his hips out of spite and Zoro groaned. “You just need more practice, cook,” he muttered.

 

Though Sanji was utterly useless at moving from this angle with his legs bound, and Zoro had to once again set the pace by lifting him slightly to move underneath him, Zoro found that he quite like the view of Sanji struggling to stay upright with his legs fastened beneath him and his arms scrambling at the swordsman's chest to find purchase.

 

It wasn’t long before Sanji came hard all over Zoro’s chest, moaning loudly against the bit and drool rolling down his chin. The swordsman fucked him right through his orgasm, the look of shock on Sanji’s drool-covered, flushed face was enough to make Zoro come himself, moaning louder than usual and gripping Sanji’s restraints tightly.

 

After a few moments of melting into the afterglow, Zoro felt competent enough to slowly undo the ropes intricately knotted around Sanji’s legs. Sanji unfastened the gag himself, and slipped it out of his mouth. It had left quite the ache in the cook’s jaw, and he moved it around hesitantly to get used to the feeling of uninhibited movement again.

 

“You’re an asshole, you know that,” Sanji snapped.

 

“Says that man who just came harder than I’ve ever seen him come,” Zoro responded, his hands still busily unknotting rope. Sanji rolled his eyes and reached for a tissue to clean up his mess. No sooner did he move to wipe off Zoro’s chest than the swordsman grabbed his wrist and kissed him roughly.

 

“I didn’t miss your snarky mouth, but I did miss that,” Zoro added. Sanji scoffed and finished cleaning up. 


End file.
